


Cuddles

by AmiLu



Series: there are stars in your eyes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, cheesy as hell, matt is an astronomy teacher, same universe as Misery Loves Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: A sudden knock startled him and he turned towards the door, only to find a very disheveled and sleepy-looking Keith frowning at him.“Keith?” Matt asked, confused.“I’m tired,“ Keith mumbled grouchily. "Could you please turn off the lights and come to bed?”





	Cuddles

A sudden knock startled him and he turned towards the door, only to find a very disheveled and sleepy-looking Keith frowning at him.

“Keith?” Matt asked, confused.

“I’m tired,“ Keith mumbled grouchily. "Could you please turn off the lights and come to bed?”

Matt blinked and looked at the clock, squinting at it. He was surprised to notice that it was way past one am. “Sorry, babe, I didn’t notice.”

Keith scowled from his place on the door and Matt smiled crookedly at him.

“I’ll finish with this and go, I promise.”

Keith huffed and, instead of turning back to their room and to their warm bed as Matt was half-expecting, shuffled towards Matt and peered over his shoulder.

“Grading?”

Matt hummed, amused at the obvious distaste in Keith’s tone. “Yep. I have…” He counted the sheets of paper that were left to mark and groaned in despair. “Thirteen more to go.”

“No,” Keith said firmly, and forcibly took the red pen from Matt’s grip. “You’ve been up since six am, and tomorrow you don’t have classes until ten. You are coming to bed, now. Correct these tomorrow morning.”

Matt sighed and attempted to get back his pen, but Keith skillfully danced away from him, holding the pen high over his head. Matt slumped back in his chair and chuckled softly.

“Okay, okay. You win, pen-kidnapper.”

“I’ll gladly accept the title as long as you come to bed. _Now.”_

Matt rolled his eyes but smiled, and immediately started putting his things away.

“Let them be,” Keith growled, impatient. “They are not going anywhere, for fuck’s sake. Matt, come to bed. _Bed.”_

Laughing good-naturedly, Matt got to his feet and walked towards Keith to engulf him in a hug. Keith tensed minutely, but then returned his embrace. Matt hummed contently and buried his nose in Keith’s neck. His long hair tickled his nose and he sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted. How hadn’t he noticed he was this tired?

It seemed like he had said that out loud, because Keith answered in a dry but very fond tone, “It’s because you are a workaholic.”

Matt made a soft noise of protest, but it went completely ignored.

“C'mon. Move your pretty butt. I’m tired, too,” Keith insisted, and Matt whined dramatically when he was softly pushed away.

Keith giggled. “Bed. Now, you big baby.”

“I demand cuddles,” Matt said petulantly as he was rudely manhandled towards their bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah. Brush your teeth and change first.”

“Tyrant,” he mumbled, and hurriedly went to the bathroom before Keith could retaliate.

When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he flinched. Ugh, he looked like death warmed over. There were deep bruises under his eyes, which were bloodshot. It was no wonder Keith had been so insistent that he leave the rest of the grading for tomorrow.

When he went back to their room, he couldn’t fight the smile as his eyes fell on the curled up form of his husband under the covers.

His husband.

It was something that he still couldn’t quite comprehend.

It seemed like a dream, like a fragile illusion of a fantasy that would disappear the moment Matt blinked. But it wasn’t, because he had already lost count of how many times he has woken up to the reality of a warm body next to him, left ring finger adorned with a simple golden band that meant so much more.

It always made him feel giddy. He would never tire of it, he was sure.

“Do you want your cuddles, or are you gonna keep looking at me from over there like an idiot?”

Matt laughed, feeling like his chest was about to burst, and joined his husband in their bed, ready to cuddle and sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @matt-n-keith or @kurosakiami01!


End file.
